My Telepath
by Commander Snips
Summary: Victoria Robinson. Telepathic. Telekinetic. Mutant and proud. When Sebastian Shaw decides to start World War III Victoria must join forces with fellow Telepath, Charles Xavier, to stop Shaw before he kills millions. Will Victoria find out the truth of her past? Will she find love whilst doing so? Join Victoria on this deadly adventure. I don't own X-Men. Only things you don't know.
1. Victoria Robinson

My Telepath

Victoria Robinson

Name: Victoria Claire Robinson  
Age: 21  
Looks: Short Chocolate coloured hair, scotch coloured eyes, small light body  
Personality: Sweet, Happy all the time, Sarcastic, Serious when needed  
Mutations: Telepathy, Telekinesis

A/N  
Victoria is supposed to look like Lily Collins but with scotch coloured eyes  
A/N


	2. Prologue

Prologue

~Victoria~  
Hi I'm Victoria

Robinson and this is how I met Charles Xavier. This is how my life changed forever.

I was sitting in my lab looking at some blood samples from animals and people alike when suddenly I feel a telepath near me loud and clear. Like they were in the room with me but when I look around I don't see anyone. I shook my head at looked back at my work again. I work for an hour before one of the interns pokes his head through the door "What is it?" I ask standing from my place behind my laptop "Someone's here to see you." He says timidly "Let them in then." I say removing my glasses and rubbing my temples "Hello I'm Charles Xavier." A man says as he enters the room "Victoria Robinson." I say holding out a hand for him to shake "I have got to say it is extremely exciting meeting someone like me." He says shaking my hand "A scientist or a mutant?" I ask smiling "Both." he says happily "What's your mutation?" I ask curiously "I'm a telepath. You?" He answers "Telepathic and Telekinetic." I answer "What do you need?" I ask taking off my lab coat "A mutant by the name of Sebastian Shaw is trying to start World War III and I am bringing together a group of mutants to help stop him." Charles explains "I won't be much help. I barely have a handle on my mutation." I say picking up a file and quickly reading through it "I can help you control it." he promises "You're not taking no for an answer are you?" I ask looking up at him "I can tell you want to come with me." He says smirking "Alright fine." I say grabbing my handbag and following Charles out the door "So how many have you found so far?" I ask as i slip into the car with Charles "Seven. Excluding you and me." He answers before he leaves the parking lot behind "I was wondering is Victoria even your real name?" Charles asks me "No. How'd you know?" I ask looking at him suspiciously "I didn't read your mind if that's what you're asking. I can tell when someone isn't telling the whole truth." He explains "My name is actually Melodie Turner." I say looking out the window "Why'd you change your name?" He asks curiously "I was being hunted by someone who was payed to kill me and my parents. He succeeded with my parents but not with me. I was taken in by an elderly lady who changed my name so I could at least have some semblance of a childhood. She died a year ago. So I've been on my own ever since." I say looking at Charles to see him looking at me sadly "Who was after you?" He asks "Someone by the name of Klaus Schmidt." I answer looking out the window again "He wanted me for experiments but my parents refused him so he had a hitman come after us." I explain "He changed his name to Sebastian Shaw so you have a chance at revenge." Charles says pulling up outside a very large building "Are you working for the CIA?" I ask as we get out of the car "Sort of." He says leading me inside "Erik. I would like you to meet Victoria Robinson. Victoria this is Erik Lehnsherr." He says pointing out a man leaning against a wall "What's your mutation?" I ask curiously "I can manipulate metal. You?" He asks "Telepathy and telekinesis." I say smiling "It is a pleasure to meet you." I say as Charles leads us down the hall to a courtyard. Or what was left of one. "What the hell happened here?" a CIA agent asks angrily "Who destroyed the statue?" She asks "Alex did it." A you boy with curly hair says pointing at blonde boy "No it's Havoc. We have to call him Havoc. And we were thinking you could be Professor X and you could be Magneto." A blonde girl says pointing at Charles then Erik "Exceptional." Erik says sarcastically "I expected better from all of you." Charles says thoroughly annoyed "This is Victoria. Treat her nicely. She can turn your mind to slush." He adds as he nudges me forward. "Erik and I have to go to Russia we will be back tomorrow." Charles says before him, Erik and the CIA agent left the courtyard. "Hi, I'm Victoria Robinson." I say sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Raven~

I silently watched the girl as she climbs through the broken window. "So what can you do?" Havoc asks as she plops down on one of the sofas. She just smiles slightly and for a second I thought she wouldn't tell us but then Havoc suddenly jumps slightly "You're like the Professor." He says excited "Yup and I have telekinesis." She says smiling "Can I call you Tori?" Angel asks "No." she says sternly "What should we call you?" I ask her "Well my last name has the word 'Robin' in it so how about 'Robin'?" She asks "I like that." Banshee says handing her a bottle of water "Thanks and please call me Victoria." She says looking at all of us "Can you control you powers?" I ask "My telekinesis, yes. My telepathy, no. Charles said he would help me with that part of my powers." She says slightly ashamed of herself "When me and Charles were growing up he couldn't control his powers very well at all. I had to make him promise me not to read my mind." I say smiling "I know he told me." Victoria says smiling slightly "So what can you do with your telekinesis?" Hank asks "I can move things with my mind. And I can move myself as well." She says smirking at our shocked faces as she lifts up off the sofa. "Awesome." Banshee says smiling "We should sleep." Hank says standing up "I'll show you to your room." I say to Victoria as we all walk to the mutant bedrooms. I stop outside the room next to Charles' "This will be your room. Since we're the same size you can borrow some of my clothes." I say opening my door and grabbing some clothes for her "Thanks Raven." She says before she walks into her bedroom.

~Victoria~

"Thanks Raven." I say walking into my bedroom. I look at the clothes she's given me. I place the pile on the dresser and grab the loosest shirt in the pile and change into it. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light.

~Morning~

When I wake up sunlight is pouring through the window. I get up and put on one of the outfits on the dresser. When I'm dressed I walk to the living room where the other mutants were last night. When I get there Hank and Raven are cooking breakfast in the small kitchen "Good morning Victoria." Hank says from the stove "Morning." I say making myself some coffee "Good the clothes fit." Raven says smiling. Over the next half hour the rest of the mutants came in either fully dressed or still in their pajamas. Once we've had breakfast those of us still in our pajamas went and change before coming back to sit around and get to know eachother. We talk till it's dark. Darwin and Alex are playing pinball when some CIA agents walk in front of the window. They started making fun of us so I used my telekinesis to hit the with a vine before closing the curtain. We are about to go back to what we were doing when I hear a thump from above me. I walk to the window and open the curtain to look outside. Then the body of the CIA agent who set all of this up fell in front of the window.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 2

~Victoria~

I heard Raven and Angel scream behind me as I look up at the sky and see silhouettes of poddies falling towards the ground. I feel someone grab me and push me down behind the bar. I look up and see Banshee staring down at me. "Stay here. If this is Shaw he's gunna want you for something." He whispers before goes and stands in front of Raven and Angel. We all stay in our places until the glass breaks on both sides of the room showering the others in glass. I don't know what is happening because it is all silent until "Fine you want the mutants? Their down there. Just leave us normal people al-" the agent was cut off by a gunshot. 'Banshee what's going on?' I ask telepathically 'I don't know stay hidden.' He says back his voice ringing through my mind. I hear the doors open and someone enters the room. "Where's the telepath?" The person asks, undoubtedly a man, "Not here." Raven says "I guess I can take this silly thing off then." The man says laughing to himself "Sebastian Shaw." He says probably holding out a hand. He goes on to talking about how mutants should rule the world as kings and queens. "Angel don't." Raven says causing my head to jerk to the side where Raven's voice is coming from "We don't belong here." Angel says as she and Shaw leave as they are followed by two people. Banshee's hand grabs my shoulder and pushes me further out of sight. I look up and him a questioning look in my eyes. "Wait." Comes Darwin's voice "I'm coming too." He says walking forward "And what can you do?" Shaw asks "I adapt to survive so it makes sense I go with you." Darwin says. When I think hope is lost to us Darwin shout "Now!" Then Alex attacks. I don't hear what was said next because Banshee has grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room. "What are you doing? I can help them!" I ask confused "We need you to be unseen. Darwin and Alex are keeping Shaw occupied." Banshee explains before we reach another entrance to the courtyard "You know what to do." Banshee says releasing my arm. I close my eyes and raise my hand using my telekinesis to control and vine and wrap it tightly around The red guy's throat. It do the same to the other two men. Darwin punches one in the face, who I guess is Shaw, and pushes him away from Angel. After a few seconds I start feeling light headed. Before the world goes black I see the red guy grab Angel, Shaw and the other guy and disappear.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 3

~Charles~

I jog over to Raven "What happened?" I ask her "Shaw attacked and Victoria used her telekinesis to strangle him. She's still unconscious." Raven says pointing over to where Victoria lay on a bench with Sean standing near her. I walk over to her and kneel down next to her. I bring my fore and middle finger to my temple and look into her mind. 'Victoria. Are you alright?' I ask in her mind 'Charles? When did you get here? Why aren't I waking up?' She asks panic easing into her voice 'Shaw attacked. You tried to stop him but you passed out just before he left.' I say softly to ease her distress 'As for why you aren't waking up I believe that is a your mind telling you to rest.' I say before leaving her mind "She's alright her mind is just exhausted. I'll make arrangements for you all to be sent home." I say looking up at everyone "No. We aren't going home." Sean says from next to me "And Alex isn't going back to prison." He adds "Shaw almost killed Darwin. If it weren't Victoria we wouldn't have a body to bury." Raven says crossing her arms "We have nowhere to go." Darwin says "Yes we do." I say smiling at Raven "Alright split up between cars. Raven you go in the one I'm not in." I say lifting Victoria's slight form into my arms. I walk over to a car and lay her on the backseat "Charles I'll drive you sit with Victoria." Erik says pushing my hand away from the driver's side door "Fine." I say climbing into the backseat shifting Victoria's head so it's laying in my lap.

~1 hour later~

We drive for an hour before Victoria's eyes flutter open. "Where are we?" She asks looking up at me "We're going to my house to train for the fight with Shaw." I say looking down at her. She sits up slowly so she's sitting next to me "How far away are we?" She asks "About an hour." I say looking out the window "May as well go back to sleep then." She says resting her head on my shoulder. I look down at her to see she's fallen fast asleep. "You like her don't you?" Erik asks "I don't know." I say looking at him "You do I can tell. It's in your eyes." He says smiling slightly "It's either she's oblivious or she thinks she's seeing things." He adds turning his gaze back to the road and continues driving.

~Victoria~

"You like her don't you?" I hear Erik ask Charles "I don't know." Charles answers "You do I can tell. It's in your eyes." Erik says "It's either she's oblivious or she thinks she's seeing things." He adds. I just brush it off as my mind messing with me and let darkness claim me. After roughly an hour I feel Charles shake my shoulders lightly. "What?" I ask annoyed "We're here." He answers smirking "Oh." I say getting out of the car "Holy smokes." I breathe as I get a good look at the house "Charles I don't know how you survived such hardship." Erik says teasingly "It was a hardship softened by me." Raven says pulling Charles into a one armed embrace. Charles smiles and kisses her head lightly. "Come on time for a tour." Raven says walking towards the house "Impressive." I say falling into step with Charles "I really hope everyone likes it." He says worriedly "They will." I say smiling up at him "Maybe." He says before adding "After dinner meet me in the library to start working on your telepathy." "Alright." I say quietly before jogging to catch up with the others. After we were all settled in and fed we all scatter to either our rooms or the family room. I walk into the library and see Charles standing quietly at a window "Charles?" I say making my presence known "Alright can you please take a seat?" He asks turning around to face me. When I'm seated he walks over and kneels in front of me "I'm going to try and enter your mind. You have to keep me out." He says softly "Build a mental wall around your mind." He orders. I slowly build a wall built from peace and good memories. When it's finished I nod then I feel Charles place his fore and middle fingers on my temples. After a second I feel him push against the wall. It holds. He pushes harder. It holds. He pushes with all his strength. It cracks. I reinforce it will pure will. He slams his full strength again harder. This time the wall falls but I push him out of my head almost as soon as he enters but not before he gets a glimpse of the car crash the killed my family. When I open my eyes Charles is breathing heavily "Well done. I don't think you need help with that part of telepathy." He says cracking a smile "I know you saw the crash. What do you want to say?" I ask looking down at my hands "That I feel very horrible that I saw that. I cannot believe you had to go through that." He murmurs as he wraps his arms around me "I don't know how I survived. The doctors said that I should have been paralyzed at the very least." I say against his shoulder "Tomorrow I want you to talk to Hank about him having a look at your blood. But for now we need some sleep." He says drawing back from the embrace "I had a brother. He was staying with my grandparents for the week. He would be about 24. I don't know where he is." I say softly "We'll find him I promise." He says cupping my face in his hands before he presses a kiss to my hair. "Get some sleep." He says before he stands and leaves the room.

~Next morning~

When I wake up I quickly have a shower and change into one of the outfits Raven gave me (Pic minus sunglasses and scarf and beanie). Once I'm dressed I walk down the hall to Hank's lab. I knock on the door and walk in after the muffled "Come in." "Hey Hank can you take a look at some of my blood?" I ask "Sure." He says picking up a sterilized needle and some antiseptic "Take a seat." He says gesturing at a stool. I sit down and hold out my proffered arm. Hank gently dabs on the antiseptic and draws the blood quickly and hands me a band aid to put on the small puncture. Hank puts my blood in a petri dish and places it under the microscope. "Is there any sign of another mutation?" I ask as he looks through the scope "It looks like you have some form of a healing factor. It's strong enough to heal fatal wounds, like a bullet to the heart. It looks like its not strong enough to grow back body parts." He explains looking over at me "That explains it." I say under my breath "That explains what?" Hank asks confused "Nothing. Thank you Hank." I say before leaving the room to hunt down Charles.

To be continued...

1226 words wow


	6. Chapter 4

~Victoria~

"Charles." I say from the doorway to his study "Come in Victoria. What did Hank say?" He asks "He said that I have a healing factor that's strong enough to heal fatal wounds but not if say my hand was cut off." I say sitting in the chair across the desk from him "Well that explains how you survived the crash." He says a thoughtful look crossing his face "Well now since we've solved that mystery how about you try and enter my mind." He says standing and walking over to the sofa and sitting down. I walk over and sit down so I'm facing him. After a few minutes he nods and I do exactly what he did last night. When I reach his mind I can see a wall of marble. I scan the wall for weak points. When I find one I through my full full strength against the weak point. When it doesn't crack a do it again. It cracks slightly. I hit it again and again until it crumbles. With one last powerful hit it crashes down. As soon as I'm in his mind a leave it. I open my eyes to look at Charles "Impressive." He says opening his eyes "Thank you." I say smiling brightly "How did you do it?" He asks me "I looked for a weak point in the wall." I say shrugging "Great." He says. We stay like that for a few minutes looking into eachothers eyes. Charles' eyes flick down to my lips before looking back at my eyes. I nod slightly knowing what he was asking. He leans forward and kisses me. A thousand fireworks go off as I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. When we both need air he pulls away slowly and rests his forehead against mine "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He whispers "I think I get a small idea." I answer just as quietly. I rest my head on his shoulder as he laughs slightly "Am I that obvious?" He asks "Yes Charles. Yes you are especially when I heard you and Eric talking in the car. I thought my mind was messing with me." I answer "I can promise you it wasn't. Victoria, what would you say if I found you brother?" He asks. I draw back slightly to look at him "What?" I ask "I found your brother. He's fine and he's looking for you." He explains to me "Where is he?" I ask excitedly "He's outside." He says smiling at the ecstatic look in my eyes.

{Derek}

I stand outside the huge house that Charles Xavier told me to come to. I raise my fist and knock on the door. A tall man with dark auburn hair opens the door. "Hi I'm Derek Turner. A man, Charles Xavier, said my sister, Melodie, was here." I say nervously "Ah Derek, hello. Follow me." The man from the bar, Charles Xavier, says coming down some stairs. I quickly follow after him after the tall, intimidating man steps aside. Professor Xavier leads me to an office where a girl with dark hair is sitting on a window seat "Derek. Just so you know she's lived as Victoria since the accident." Professor Xavier warns before leaving me in the doorway of the room. "Melodie?" I ask walking into the room. The girl turns and looks at me "Hey Derek." She says smiling before she stands and walks over to me "I thought you were dead." I say embracing her tightly "I know and I never stopped looking for you. I just couldn't find you." She says returning the embrace with as much force as me.

{Erik}

"I didn't know we had a Melodie amongst us." I say as Charles enters the kitchen. Everyone turns to look at Charles confused including Raven. "It is not my place to tell you." He says before he starts making himself some tea "Melodie Turner. Her parents died in a car crash. She disappeared not long after. Her brother thought his entire family was dead." Raven says turning "Victoria Robinson appeared the exact day that Melodie Turner disappeared. Victoria is Melodie. You knew but you didn't tell any of us." Alex says smiling "I knew we could trust you." He adds "He lied to us." Raven says glaring at Charles "He lied to protect a fellow mutant and technically it was never his secret to tell." Hank says glaring at Raven.

{Victoria - Or Melodie}

"Come on I want you to meet the others." I say grabbing Derek's hand. 'Victoria. Raven seems to have put 2 and 2 together and figured out who you are. I promise I didn't tell anyone.' Charles' voice rings through my head "Oh boy." I mutter "What?" Derek asks "Raven figured out I'm Melodie. I am so screwed." I say. We reach the kitchen and the first thing I hear I Charles. "It was not my place to tell you." He says "A little heads up that we had a mutant amongst us with a death mark over her head would have been nice." Agent Moira says heatedly "This is why I never tell anyone who I am unless I can trust them." I mutter from the door "He didn't tell us." Erik says glaring at Raven "I know." I say nodding "This is my brother Derek." I say gesturing to him "Derek this is Erik Lehnsherr, Raven Darkholme, Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Hank McCoy, Agent Moira MacTaggert and you've already met Charles." I say pointing out everyone "Hi everyone." Derek says timidly "Are you a mutant?" Raven asks "No. Sadly only Melie has the cool super powers." He answers sadly "You're not afraid of mutans?" Sean asks "No I went to school with a lot of mutants so I learnt not to be scared of them. Melie got into a lot of trouble with her's. Especially the accidental mind reading." Derek explains "How much trouble?" Moira asks "I often got in trouble when I knew what happened at a crime scene before the police." I say "That would get you into trouble." Alex says laughing slightly "It caused a lot of strife for my family." I say.

{Charles} - 1 hour later

"I have to go I have to pick up my daughter from school." Derek says smiling slightly "I have a niece? What's her name?" Victoria asks "Robin." Derek says before he follows Erik to the door. Victoria walks out of the room and up the stairs. I follow her and find her sitting in the library "Victoria are you alright?" I ask sitting next to her "I missed so much." She says leaning against me "Well now you can make up for that." I say wrapping my arms around her waist "I know but what if I don't survive this fight with Shmidt. My niece would only know about me through stories. I don't think that is how I want my niece to know me." She says looking up at me with a sad look in her eyes "You won't die before you meet her. I won't let you." I say looking down at her "I don't want you to get hurt either." She mutters resting her head against my chest. We sit like that for most of the afternoon talking about things we've never told anyone else.

{Erik}

I walk into Charles' office to see him and Victoria asleep on the couch with Charles' arms wrapped around Victoria's waist. I smile slightly closing the door behind me. "He's in love with her, isn't he?" Agent MacTaggert asks from across the hall "Yes he is. You are not going to do anything to stop him." I answer glaring at her "I won't I just want to know why you aren't scared of her. Shaw went after her. Her parents denied him. He had them killed. He will kill all of you." She says shaking her head "I know what he is he killed my mother in front of me. She has suffered more loss by his hands than I have. She is not going to get us killed because I'm going to kill Shaw before he knows who she is." I say before walking away.

To Be Continued...

A/N

I am so sorry this is late I have just had so much school work, because I am in grade 10. Updates will be slow because I have so many stories to finish and to start because it is becoming way to hectic in my mind and I feel like my brain is going to explode. And Derek Turner is played by Steven R. McQueen, or Jeremy Gilbert.

A/N


End file.
